


December 1st

by lifelivinskam



Category: SKAM France
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelivinskam/pseuds/lifelivinskam
Summary: Lucas isn’t the biggest fan of Christmas... but this year may be different and the first day is already proving this.
Relationships: elu - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s December 1st... and I’m a big lover of Christmas and couldn’t sleep this morning. This happened because of it. Enjoy!

Lucas woke up to an empty bed and to the faint sound of music playing from the living room.

Specifically, Christmas music.

December 1st. Officially now.

Lucas knew that December was fast approaching and he was trying his hardest not to think about it. Christmas was where you spent time with your family and his family situation wasn’t the best.

He always spent Christmas with his mum, without a doubt. She was really the only family he had, considering his dad left and never saw him. He only messaged him when he wanted something or when Lucas messaged him asking for money. His mum, however, always checked up on him and, over the past year, had gone to see her a lot more frequently now.

He was excited for this year’s Christmas as he was yet again going to spend it with his mum, but was also going to spend it with his boyfriend and his family.

Doesn’t mean he still isn’t a grinch about it.

Eliott, on the other hand, LOVED Christmas. He had been going on about it ever since Halloween had finished and was constantly talking about decorations, presents, the actual day itself. It made Lucas smile whenever he did, seeing him so happy and passionate about something.

He wished he could love it just as much as he could. Maybe this year would change that.

Lucas quickly stretched, before getting out of bed and putting a hoodie on. One of Eliott’s but they were the cosiest. 

He walked out of his bedroom and down the hall towards the living room, seeing bits of tinsel and small ornaments scattered around.

But when he finally reached the living room, that was where the main bit of it was.

First of all, there was a ginormous Christmas tree in the corner of the room, fully decorated, shining brightly. It wasn’t there last night when Lucas went to bed.

Then there was all of the other crazy, tacky Christmas decorations. Tinsel, Santa’s, reindeer’s, the lot.

The Christmas music was now playing full blast and it was basically all you could hear.

But the thing that made him smile, was the sight of Eliott, sitting on the floor, bobbing from side to side to the music, playing with a small ornament of an elf, with two advent calendars in front of him.

He clearly was waiting for Lucas as, as soon as he saw him, he stood up, racing over to him, quickly kissing him on the lips with the biggest smile on his face.

“Happy December!!” Eliott shouted, throwing his hands in the air, accidentally dropping the ornament he was holding. He completely ignored it and walked over to the table, holding Lucas’s hand and dragging him along with him. 

Lucas was in shock and in awe at what Eliott had done whilst he was asleep. He’s insane but also the best person he knew. Who else would’ve done something like this?

“So... I got us both advent calendars. This ones yours and this ones mine.” Eliott spoke, pointing to each advent calendar in turn. 

Eliott obviously got Lucas his favourite brand of chocolate, so, even though he thought it was childish to have an advent calendar, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

Lucas looked up at Eliott with a smile on his face. He adored this boy so much. He definitely was going to make him love Christmas this year.

Once Eliott noticed him looking at him, his expression changed a bit, to confusion. “What?”

“Aren’t advent calendars a bit childish?” Lucas asked, not taking his eyes off of Eliott at all.

“You’re never too old for an advent calendar.”

Lucas smiled. Of course. 

“Let’s open door one!” Eliott exclaimed excitedly, sitting down on the floor, Lucas following him. 

He wasn’t interested in the chocolate though. He was more interested in seeing Eliott’s smile, his happiness, right now.

It was the best thing he had ever seen.

And this was going to be the best Christmas ever with him. Their first Christmas together.


End file.
